


Челлендж

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Crafts, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Glass Painting, Handmade, decoration, tag yourself
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020
Summary: Интерьерная маска, роспись бутыли и tag yourself.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 53
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	1. Двуликий

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Интерьерная маска в венецианском стиле, декорированная под впечатлением от сценических образов Атсуши Сакураи и Хисаши Имаи.

* * *

Ближе

* * *

В интерьере

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Материалы: заготовка для маски, акриловые краски, масляные краски, рельефная акриловая краска, грунтовка, клей, кружево, бархат, ткань, картон, тесьма, стразы, бусины, шнуры, металлическая фурнитура, вороньи перья, голубиные перья, страусиные перья.


	2. Since 1985

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стеклянная бутыль, расписанная в стиле визуализации к альбому "13kai wa Gekko"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Материалы: стеклянная бутыль, художественная грунтовка, акриловые краски


	3. Какая ты гитара Хисаши Имаи?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag Yourself "Какая ты гитара Хисаши Имаи?"
> 
> Внимание! Изображения увеличиваются при наведении курсора!


End file.
